El amor no muere, renace
by OtomePrincess
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla en el final del videojuego Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, pero yo aun no he jugado el Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, asi que puede tener errores o informacion falsa, son parejas como Ike/Elincia Mist/Boyd, Soren/desconocida. R&R!


Capitulo Uno: "Escarleth"

-Mist, por que no vas a jugar con Rolf? Estoy un poco ocupado en este momento…-dijo el comandante de los mercenarios de Greil luego de que su hermana estuviera largo rato vagando por la tienda donde estaba discutiendo una nueva técnica de combate con Titania.

-Ouh…-suspiro desairada-Esperaba poder jugar contigo Ike, parece que hace años que no jugamos…

-Lo se Mist, pero hay cosas mas importantes en estos momentos, ahora debo aprender todas las cosas de ser comandante, para protegerte a ti y a los demás, eso era lo que padre hubiera querido de estar aquí-explico el peliazul-Ve a jugar con Rolf, o mejor aun, por que no vas a entrenar con tu bastón? Así no tendré que preocuparme tanto por ti en la próxima batalla.

-Esta bien-acepto vencida-Pero yo no te he pedido que te preocupes por mi, se cuidarme sola-le dijo antes de salir de la tienda.

Afuera ya comenzaba a oscurecer; el sol ya había cubierto su cuota diaria y se preparaba para esconderse en el horizonte haciendo que el bosque se viera mucho más peligroso de lo que en realidad era. Mist se interno en una tienda un poco más pequeña en busca de su amigo.

-Hola Rolf!

-Hola Mist

-Quieres ir a jugar al bosque conmigo? Encontré el lugar perfecto para esconderme, estoy segura que esta vez no vas a en… Ocurre algo Rolf?-se interrumpió a si misma al ver que él no se mostraba tan entusiasmado como ella.

-Lo siento Mist, pero no puedo jugar contigo hoy, ya le había dicho a Oscar que entrenaría con él esta noche y no puedo faltar. Lo siento de veras, tal vez mañana?-se excusó el peliverde.

La respuesta del chico la dejo muda; nunca antes, cuando todos los demás se habían negado a jugar con ella, él también lo había hecho. Mist siempre había considerado a Rolf como alguien que siempre estaría allí para ella, allí cuando todos los demás ya se hubiesen marchado.

-Mist? Mist, estas bien?-pregunto con cierto tono angustiado.

-… Ah?-pregunto distraída-Si, si… estoy… bien…

-Estas segura? Parece que te fueras a desmayar-esta vez se acerco a ella con precaución, listo para atraparla por si de verdad se desplomaba.

-Que? N-no, de verdad estoy bien-respondió ella-Es solo que… yo…

-Que tu… que?

-Que yo…-lo pensó-Yo también voy a entrenar esta noche, no se por que lo había olvidado, creo que al final ninguno de los dos hubiéramos podido ir al bosque, que tonta, no crees? Je, je, je-pronuncio las palabras tan rápido que se agolparon unas contra otras, pero Rolf pareció creerlo, ya que sonrió-En… entrenar es muy importante, no?-dijo mientras sonreía con fingida alegría.

-Ya lo creo que es importante!-concordó-Que bueno que lo entiendas, bueno, ya me voy-dijo encaminándose hacia la salida de la tienda-Nos vemos mañana Mist!-se despidió en un grito desde afuera.

-… Adiós-dijo la chica tarde.

A Mist le tomo un rato darse cuenta que seguía en el mismo lugar desde donde vio partir a Rolf; salió de la tienda y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque, un lugar donde sabia que las obligaciones de la guerra no la alcanzarían para seguirla acosando, un lugar seguro, si, así lo llamaría, su lugar seguro.

-----------------------------------------------Con Rolf------------------------------------------------------

-Hola Oscar!-saludo el chico al llegar donde su hermano.

-Hola Rolf-respondió este-Listo para el entrenamiento?

-Por supuesto!-dijo enérgicamente-Oh, casi lo olvido, esto… Oye Oscar, no sabes en que grupo entrena Mist? Me dijo que entrenaría esta noche, pero no me dijo con quien.

-Mist? Entrenar? Ella nunca entrena con nosotros Rolf, ni siquiera sabia que los clérigos entrenaran…

-En serio?-pregunto extrañado-Mist dijo que entrenaría hoy y…

-Mist dijo eso de verdad?-pregunto Ike, que había comenzado a escuchar la conversación al oír el nombre de su hermana-Creí que ella iba a jugar contigo Rolf.

-Si, bueno… me lo pidió, pero le dije que hoy tenia que entrenar, y luego ella me dijo que también entrenaría.

-De verdad? Yo le dije que entrenara hace unos minutos, pero no creí que me escuchara…-sonrió-Creo que al fin comprendió que es importante-dijo como si se felicitara a él mismo-No te preocupes por ella, de seguro esta entrenando en el bosque, además, ella sabe cuidarse sola.

-Si, creo… bueno, si tú lo dices…-((Pero ella se veía triste cuando me negué a jugar…))

---------------------------------------------Con Mist-------------------------------------------------

-Cielos!!!-gritaba la chica mientras corría internándose en el bosque a toda velocidad-Por que todos se preocupan tanto por entrenar!?! No es lo único en la vida, por la diosa!!! Odio esta maldita guerra! Primero me quito a mi padre, luego a mi hermano, y ahora… Ahora a mi mejor amigo!!! Como quisiera que todo esto acabara, actuar como una chica normal y no tener que preocuparme por si mañana amaneceré o me asesinaran en la oscuridad de la noche sin que me de cuenta… Pero que hay de Elincia? Claro, ella me agrada, y es una buena chica; además que Ike esta obsesionado con ella, si tan solo le insinuara la idea de regresar a Gallia y entregar a Elincia al rey Caineghis para que se ocupe de ella no dudaría en matarme. Ah…-suspiro aminorando la velocidad-Creo que seria mas fácil si no estuvieran enamorados…-volvió su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho y luego siguió corriendo como antes-Estúpida guerra!!! Estúpida, estúpida guerra!!!-gritaba mientras las lagrimas abordaban sus ojos.

Pasaron los minutos y ella no se detuvo, siguió y siguió corriendo y gritando hasta que se choco con algo que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

-Ouch!-se quejo mientras trataba de ver contra que se había chocado, pero lo único que pudo reconocer de entre la oscuridad de la noche fueron dos ojos rojos que la veían expectante.

-Quien… Mist? Eres tu? Que rayos… acaso estas ciega?-la reprendió la voz de cierto mago-Como se te ocurre correr por el bosque con los ojos cerrados??? Si no te hubieras chocado contra mi, tarde o temprano lo hubieras hecho contra un árbol! En que estabas pensando!?

-Soren? Lo-lo siento, no estaba poniendo atención-se excuso mientras su voz se quebraba en las ultimas silabas.

-Eso se nota a leguas-prosiguió sin suavizarse por la voz de la chica-Como sea, a que viene el lloriqueo y los gritos sobre "la estúpida guerra"? Huh? Apuesto a que es una historia interesante.

-M-me estabas oyendo?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Yo iba de regreso al campamento cuando te oí gritar, y de la nada te chocas contra mi! En serio quiero saber-dijo levantando una ceja.

-Regresando? Que acaso no entrenas con los demás?

-Entrenar con los demás?-bufo-Por favor! No hay nadie mas en el aquelarre que pueda hacer el entrenamiento que yo hago, soy el único sabio calificado-dijo con superioridad.

-Que hay de Tormod, Illyana y Callil?-pregunto mas calmada-No son ellos también sabios?

-Dije: "El único sabio calificado", no el único sabio-especifico.

-Je, esta bien-acepto.

-Ahora me dirás porque gritabas?-pregunto el chico.

-Preferiría seguir hablando de otra cosa-respondió Mist con voz lúgubre.

-Ah…-suspiro decepcionado-No tengo tiempo para esto Mist, debo regresar a entregarle el reporte de la ultima misión a tu hermano; así que, si no quieres hablar de esto, esta bien, pero a debo irme-dijo marchándose.

-Espera!-le llamo la ojiceleste.

-Que pasa?

-Por que no te quedas un rato?-pregunto con sus ultimas esperanzas.

Soren la miro con expresión de: "De verdad me estas preguntando eso a mi? A mi?!"

-Mmm… no lo se Mist… no se supone que para eso tienes a Rolf?

-Ro-Rolf no esta obligado a jugar conmigo si no quiere…-respondió con la experiencia de lo que acababa de ocurrirle en su cabeza.

-Pero en serio debo volver ya…-pero en ese momento las lágrimas de Mist amenazaron otra vez.

-Oh, rayos… esta bien, pero no llores, trato?-acepto el chico.

Mist se limito a asentir.

-Bien, y… Que quieres que haga?

-So-solo quédate a hablar un rato, vale? No me siento con animo para jugar a las escondidas, menos con alguien que podría confundir con mi propia sombra.

-Ja, ja, que graciosa, me vas a decir que estabas haciendo o no?

-Hablemos un rato y te lo digo luego-condiciono.

-De que quieres hablar?

-Háblame de tu entrenami…

-De eso no-corto severamente.

-Oh, por favor! Por que no?

-Limítate a saber que no te interesara-dijo evasivo.

-Algún otro tema que no podamos hablar?-pregunto notablemente molesta.

-Uhm… No, creo que no-respondió sentándose al pie de un árbol frente a ella mientras reclinaba su cabeza y cerraba los ojos-Nada más esta prohibido.

-Entonces te podre preguntar de cualquier otra cosa, que no vas a poder decir que también esta prohibido, y deberás responder aunque te moleste?-pregunto aun insegura.

-Es que estoy hablando en laguz? Ese es comúnmente el significado de la frase "Nada mas esta prohibido", creí que lo sabias Mist, no tenia idea que tendría que enseñarte beorc hoy-dijo fastidiado.

-Quien es el payaso ahora? Gracias por la clase de Idioma, señor "Nadie es mejor que yo". Podemos proseguir?

Soren sonrió como muestra de que la palabra era de ella.

-Gracias, ahora mejor háblame de por que eres tan amargado-ofreció.

-No soy amargado, es solo que veo la vida desde otro punto de vista, no todo es de color de rosa como tú crees-respondió.

-No creo que todo sea de color de rosa!-alego indignada-Es simplemente que alguien debe ser la optimista en el grupo si tu vas a ser así!

-Mira, por que no nos ahorramos una discusión sin sentido y no volvemos a hablar sobre nuestras personalidades?-propuso.

-Esta bien-acepto-Entonces háblame de cómo llegaste a ser tan buen mago? Como no quieres hablar sobre tu entrenamiento, supongo que saber sobre tu pasado me ayudara a imaginármelo.

Soren hizo una mueca, como si no quisiera recordar.

-Te conformarías con saber que tuve un gran maestro?

-Claro que no! Explícate mejor-pidió la castaña.

Soren suspiro.

-Mi tutor me entreno desde joven-dijo como dudando, pero sin abrir los ojos-en la magia, como si fuera una clase de soldado o algo por el estilo; entrenamiento duro desde la madrugada hasta la medianoche sin esperanza de un descanso o un respiro, mientras los demás chicos jugaban, yo entrenaba, un verdadero infierno en la tierra; Je, aun considero a mi maestro como un ogro por todo lo que me hizo pasar-explico sin abrir sus parpados, pero en sus rostros reflejaba repudio-Al final resulto que no quería morir sin haber pasado sus conocimientos aunque sea a una persona.

-Que hay de tu madre? Y tu padre? No te defendieron?

En el rostro de Soren apareció la tristeza.

-Nunca conocí a mi madre o a mi padre, la primera persona de la que tuve conocimiento fue una anciana a la que estaba a cargo cuando niño, pero a ella no le importaba nada, era como si me odiase, nunca llegue a experimentar el calor de una familia que me amara; y cuando cumplí los cuatro años me vendió al hombre que fue mi tutor-lo ultimo lo dijo sin perturbación alguna, aunque Mist se estremeció ante la perspectiva-Y entonces una mañana, el anciano moribundo exhalo su ultimo respiro y tuve que marcharme de esa casa, estaba llena de malos recuerdos. Estando una noche en un pueblo de las cercanías, unos bandidos aparecieron diciendo llamarse escuadrón de misiones especiales de Daein y destruyeron todo a su paso, niños, mujeres, ancianos…

-Que paso contigo? No te vieron? No intentaron matarte?

-Por supuesto que si! Pero el que parecía ser el jefe dijo que no debían matarnos a todos, entonces un grupo de chicos, de los que aun no habían asesinado, nos tomaron como sus nuevos reclutas, recuerdo que tenia ya nueve años en ese entonces. Era un grupo que solo buscaba expandir sus fuerzas; nos entrenaron en armas, reflejos y habilidad. Eliminaban a los que ya no les eran "útiles" frente a nosotros, los que ya no calificaban con las necesidades del equipo, no importaba si fueran niños menores de cinco años o mayores de dieciocho, los mataban con la misma frialdad; fue una época difícil de olvidar, algunos quedaron traumados y fueron eliminados también, querían convertirnos en maquinas asesinas sin sentimientos.

Mist volvió a estremecerse.

-De los quince que habían reclutado solo quedábamos tres: Un joven de dieciséis, peliazul y con una marca negra en su espalda llamado Dwain, una chica de quince, rubia y alta llamada Sophie, y yo, los únicos capaces de cumplir con las expectativas de nuestros superiores, los "favoritos"-hizo una mueca de asco al pronunciar la palabra, como si la escupiera de su boca-Pero vieron algo en mi, el potencial que los demás no tenían, mandaron a llamarme cuando ya había transcurrido un año y medio desde nuestro ingreso. Me dijeron que iban a entrenarme con más dureza que a los otros dos, me dijeron que si seguía así, pronto me convertiría en soldado que ellos querían como el nuevo Comandante. No me agradaba la idea, tan solo pesar en mas entrenamiento me molestaba, pero no tenia una mejor opción, así que acepte, aun debía mejorar mas antes de intentar algo contra ellos para poder huir. Y así lo hice, deje que se ilusionaran por lo que podía llegar a hacer y que me entrenaran mas y mas, sin saber que serian la causa de su propia destrucción. Y un día cuando creyeron que estaba listo para probar lo que valía, y eliminar a Sophie, me revele, ataque todo el campamento con mi magia, mis reflejos me ayudaron a esquivar sus ataques y no pudieron hacer nada contra nosotros, el saber que yo podía usar magia los tomo por sorpresa, y que Dwain era un laguz fue lo ultimo que necesitábamos para ganar, no supieron como contraatacar y antes de que se dieran cuenta los aniquilamos. Acabamos en cuestión de media hora e incendiamos todo rastro de lo que ahí ocurrió. Los únicos sobrevivientes que sabían lo que había pasado éramos los tres; pero todos nos opusimos a permanecer unidos, Sophie estaba aterrada por lo que éramos y no la obligamos a que cambiara de parecer-Soren sonrió-Para lo que me importa, ella regreso a su tierra natal en Daein y Dwain permaneció en Begnion, yo seguí mi camino, a ningún lugar en especial, pero solo como nunca antes, alejándome de todos y de todo, no por miedo, solo había perdido la confianza en lo que me rodeaba. Y fue cuando, luego de tres meses, llegue a Gallia, no podía hablar y no había comido ni bebido nada en días, estaba muriendo y estaba seguro que nada podría salvarme. Pero conocí a tu hermano y a tu padre, ellos me tomaron bajo su techo, me alimentaron y cuidaron hasta que me recupere por completo, entonces jure que los ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera por haber salvado lo que quedaba de mi vida, poco después fue cuando nos mudamos a Crimea y Greil fundo la compañía de mercenarios, me hizo su estratega y oficial de personal, y luego de algunos años me dio el puesto de espía en inteligencia, tienes que recordar eso, tu estuviste allí.

-Yo?-trato de recordar-Es cierto, fue en ese entonces que te envió a entrenar con otro grupo de mercenarios en Merlion, hace como diez meses.

-Si-concordó-Once meses para ser exactos-exhalo un suspiro al concluir, ambos callaron por un momento.

-Oye…-llamo Mist de repente.

Soren levanto una ceja.

-Si tu conociste a mi hermano y a mi padre cuando aun vivíamos en Gallia…-Soren trago saliva ruidosamente-Conociste a mi madre?

El suspiro con alivio.

-Si, conocí a Elena.

-Puedes decirme como era ella?

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que era la mujer mas amable y bondadosa que haya conocido, estuvo pendiente de mi mientras me recuperaba, y los amaba a tu hermano y a ti con todo su ser, nunca te dejaba sola y regañaba a Greil si algo le ocurría a Ike.

-Ya veo… Oye! Si tú tenías ya más de nueve años en ese entonces… Cuantos años tienes ahora!? Quiero decir,… como es posible que te veas tan joven si tienes… mas años que Ike…

Soren en ese momento pareció volverse sombrío.

-Mist, no me preguntes sobre eso, esta claro?

Hubo un silencio incomodo por varios minutos, Mist no sabia que era lo que había causado el enojo del "chico", pero se sentía culpable por que sabia que era culpa de ella, y Soren no sabia que decir para apagar la llama de curiosidad que sabia que tenia Mist por saber su verdadera edad.

-Oye…-llamo la chica.

-Huh? Que es ahora?

-Sabes que esto me da mucha gracia?

-Que?-pregunto casi en un grito-Que te es tan gracioso? Nunca pensé en esta historia como algo cómico-respondió notablemente fastidiado.

-No me malinterpretes Soren, no me rio de tu historia, ni tampoco creo que sea algo cómico, de hecho, todo lo que me has contado suena como lo mas cruel que haya oído jamás-se excuso.

-Entonces que te da tanta gracia?

-Es solo que… Creo que esta es la primera vez en que hablas tanto sobre tu pasado conmigo-rio-y esa es una buena señal, significa que ya no eres tan cerrado conmigo-Mist sonrió, contenta con al progreso de su amigo.

Soren también sonrió, pero no con aquella sonrisa de superioridad o malicia, era una sonrisa de lo más pura y sincera, una que no aparecía en su rostro desde hace casi un año…

-Soren? Es esa una sonrisa?-pregunto Mist incrédula.

-Hmp, y que? Acaso no puedo sonreír?

-No es eso! Tu casi no sonríes! Menos frente a mi, esta es una noche para recordar!

-No vayas a pensar que ahora somos los mejores amigos Mist, fue solo una sonrisa.

-Como sea, por que sonreías?-pregunto un tanto curiosa.

-No era nada-respondió sin interés.

-Anda, dímelo!-ordeno la chica.

-Por que debería?

-Por que dijiste que me responderías todo lo que te preguntara aunque te molestara, sin tocar el tema de tu entrenamiento y nuestras personalidades.

-No era nada-repitió-Era solo que esta conversación ya la había tenido con tres personas hasta ahora, pero gracias a ti tengo que agregar una mas a la lista.

-Así? Y quienes son?

-Bueno pues… Tu padre…-comenzó levantando un dedo para contarlos-Ike…-se quedo callado-Y tu.

-Un momento! Esos son solo tres!!!

-Y yo dije que eran tres-explico serenamente.

-No es cierto! Tu dijiste que eran tres, pero que gracias a mi tendrías que agregar a alguien mas a la lista!

-Conté a alguien mas sin querer, solo me equivoque-fue su excusa.

-Tu?!? Equivocarte en un calculo!?! Por favor! A la próxima cuéntame una de jinetes de Wyvern-respondió un tanto molesta-Dímelo!-le rogo.

-No-renegó.

-A no!!! Dijiste que ya no había mas prohibiciones!

-Pero olvide esta en especial por que no creí que hiciera falta-explico.

-Y de que tipo de prohibición estamos hablando esta vez?-pregunto muy molesta.

-La que te prohíbe preguntarme más sobre ella-expuso sin pensar antes lo que decía.

Un silencio, una brisa fría, el pensamiento de que acaba de cometer la estupidez mas grande de todo el día, el pensamiento de que ese debe ser un gran secreto por descubrir.

-ELLA!?!-exploto la chica sin poder contener sus ansias-Ahora si que me muero de curiosidad de saber quien es ella!-grito haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra-Por favor! Por favor! Te lo ruego! Dímelo!

-Claro que no, no es de tu incumbencia-rezongo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Vamos! Dímelo! No puede ser tan malo! Tal vez sea…-lo pensó un lago rato- ¬u¬ Una de tus novias, no?

-O//////O QUE!?! Como se te ocurre!?-le grito totalmente rojo-Claro q-que no es mi novia.

-Si claro, si así fuera, entonces que tendría de malo que me lo contases?-pregunto con un punto a su favor- Porfis!!! Por lo que mas quieras! Dímelo! La curiosidad me quema por dentro! Hare cualquier cosa!

-¬.¬ Dijiste cualquier cosa?-pregunto Soren hallando una oportunidad que no se repetiría otra vez.

-Cualquier cosa!-reafirmo sin dudarlo-Solo dímelo!

-No volverás a pedirme que me quede contigo si no tengo el tiempo ni el humor, nunca mas-condiciono.

-Hm…

-Ni me harás sentir mal por no quedarme.

-Hecho, buscare a Boyd o a Rolf y los hare sentir mal a ellos, te parece?

-Eso suena bien.

-Trato?-pregunto la chica extendiendo una de sus manos hacia el chico.

Soren respondió a regañadientes luego de unos minutos de analizar el trato, notando como el ganaba mas de lo que perdía, que era una charla incomoda que no duraría toda la noche con no tener que volver a hacer de niñero nuca mas? Soren vio la mano tendida de la chica antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

-Trato-se limito a decir el ojirojo sin hacer nada.

Mist se trago su orgullo mientras devolvía su mano a uno de sus costados y hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gritarle por lo grosero que había sido al no corresponder a su apretón, había cosas mas importantes que hacer y descubrir en su cabeza ahora.

-Bien… Pregunta-cedió el peliverde.

-Donde la conociste?-soltó sin esperar mas.

-Que forma de iniciar una conversación es esa? No quieres saber como se llama primero? –pregunto un tanto extrañado.

-Nah, eso es lo mas interesante, mejor hasta el final.

-Como quieras-respondió-La conocí en Merlior.

-Durante tu tiempo de entrenamiento en Merlior?

Soren asintió.

-Ja! Quien dice que en una misión no se hacen cosas interesantes?

-Siguiente pregunta-pidió el chico.

-Uhm… Como es ella? Alta? Baja? Mas grande?

-Es un poco mas baja que yo, y unos meses mas joven según su apariencia, jamás me dijo su verdadera edad.

-Como luce?

-Es una sabia especializada en dagas, pero aun así, siempre lleva una gran y esponjosa capa con capucha sobre ella, sus ojos son grises sino mal recuerdo, y su cabello es rojo corintoso y lo lleva suelto.

-Dime mas.

-Ah…-suspiro- Lee muchos libros de magia arcana, pero su magia es Pyrus.

-Que raro… Pero tu también lees esos libros de magia negra y eres…-interrumpida.

-De magia Anima, ya lo se-concluyo-Algo mas?

-Este… Que hace ella?

-Es parte de la milicia de Begnion, séptima plataforma a cargo del General Jeyson-dijo recordando.

-Que buena memoria-felicito la chica.

-Gracias

-Conoces a su familia?

-No-respondió tajante y sombrío-Su padre, madre y hermano fueron asesinados.

-Te he hecho recordar muchos malos recuerdos hoy, no es así?

-Unos cuantos-respondió el peliverde.

-Esta bien, ya casi termino-anuncio para alivio del chico.

-Adelante.

-Que es ella?

-Ya te lo dije, una sabia de magia Pyrus especializada en dagas-respondió algo desesperado.

-No, no, no-negó con la cabeza-Que es ella… para ti?-pregunto sonriendo con ternura.

-Oh…- la pregunta le tomo con la guardia baja; levanto su mirada a la bóveda estrellada de la noche antes de responder-Es una amiga.

-Solo una amiga?-pregunto un tanto decepcionada.

Soren suspiro sin dejar de ver al cielo.

Creo que es… mas que una amiga.

Mist sonrió satisfecha con aquella respuesta.

-Y como se llama?

Soren bajo la mirada hasta toparse con la de la chica y respondió:

-Su nombre es… Escarleth.


End file.
